neo_geofandomcom-20200223-history
World Heroes 2 Jet
is a fighting arcade game developed and published by ADK with the assistance of SNK (now known as SNK Playmore). It was originally released for the Neo Geo MVS arcade cabinet on April 26, 1994. It is the sequel to the fighting arcade game ''World Heroes 2, as well as the third title of the World Heroes series. It was followed by a sequel released over a year later titled World Heroes Perfect. Gameplay World Heroes 2 Jet has half the elements of its predecessor, such as the same three out of four button layout ("A" to punch, "B" to kick, and "C" to either throw or "Challenge", which is taunting), movements and motion commands performed using an 8-way joystick. New additions include three new characters and new and modified moves and fighting statistics added to the playable characters returning from the first two World Heroes titles. Also, the word "Jet" in the title not only refers to faster movement, but also the ability to perform forward and backward dashing. Another new addition is when two attacks hit each other, they'll rebound. The "Normal Game" and "Death Match" modes are replaced by two new modes with long names: "Entry to the tournament" and "The FORGING OF WARRIORS". There are sixteen playable characters to choose from. In "Entry to the tournament" mode, the object is to first face three groups that have three opponents per group, and defeat at least two out of three opponents per group. Second, the player must defeat Captain Kidd in at least two of three rounds. Third, the player must defeat Hanzo the same way done. Fourth, the player must defeat Zeus' henchmen Jack and Ryofu before defeating Zeus himself one at a time. In "The FORGING OF WARRIORS" mode, the player selects the opponent to fight against. The rule in each battle against a character, like in most fighting games at the time of its release, requires the player to win two out of three rounds to completely win against the opponent. If the timer runs out before anyone is knocked out, the one with the most health in his/her lifebars wins. Once the player wins or loses, the player returns to the "Player Select" and "Enemy Select" screens. However, after winning against three opponents in a row, the game ends. This is the only mode up to two players can play against each other. Depending on what CPU-controlled opponent or second player's character is chosen, the stage both players will fight on will be the second character's stage from World Heroes 2; however, for characters introduced in World Heroes 2 Jet, the battle would take place on their stages exclusively shown in this mode. Plot Ports and related releases World Heroes 2 Jet was later ported to the Neo Geo AES in both Japan and North America on June 10, 1994, which is the same as the Neo Geo MVS version like nearly every AES versions of Neo Geo titles. World Heroes 2 Jet was later ported to the Neo Geo CD exclusively in Japan by ADK on November 11, 1994. Outside of SNK's platforms, it became the first and only title of the series to receive a port on a handheld, which was reprogrammed by Betop and published by Takara for the Nintendo Game Boy with Super Game Boy features added to it, as well as characters being super deformed due to the handheld platform's screen being small. This port was first released in Japan as on February 24, 1995, as part of Takara's series of Game Boy conversions of arcade fighting games that mostly include Neo-Geo fighting games and Battle Arena Toshinden. The Game Boy port was later released in North America by Playmates Entertainment the same year in August, but without "Nettou" added to the title. On October 18, 2007, SNK Playmore added it along with its predecessors and successor to the arcade game compilation in Japan for the PlayStation 2. It was later published in North America on March 11, 2008, and on November 7, 2008, both titled as World Heroes Anthology. This compilation was reprinted as part of a series of best-sellers subtitled "The Best" in Japan on June, 18, 2009. Reception On release, Famicom Tsūshin scored the Game Boy version of the game a 24 out of 40,NEW GAMES CROSS REVIEW: 熱闘 ワールドヒーローズ2 JET. Weekly Famicom Tsūshin. No.324. Pg.43. 3 March 1995. giving the Neo Geo version a 26 out of 40.NEO GEO GAMES CROSS REVIEW: ワールドヒーローズ2 JET. Weekly Famicom Tsūshin. No.332. Pg.23. 28 April 1995. References External links Official sites *[http://game.snkplaymore.co.jp/official/online/worldheroes/ World Heroes] at SNK Playmore *[http://game.snkplaymore.co.jp/official/nbc/museum/worldheroes/ World Heroes series] at NBC Museum of SNK Playmore General resources * *''World Heroes 2 Jet'' at arcade-history *''World Heroes 2 Jet'' at Jap-Sai Category:1994 video games Category:ADK (company) games Category:Arcade games Category:Game Boy games Category:Neo-Geo games Category:Neo Geo CD games Category:Takara (company) games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Virtual Console games